Lucy the hedgehog.
(a character I just pulled out of my head. and im just adding as I go so if you have any complaints just say so so I can fix it. Thanks) Basic stuff. Name: Lucille Hopper. Age: 23 Gender: Female Race: Hedgehog. (derp) Alignment: Neutral good, hero. Likes: open areas, books, nature, animations, documenteries, the sun, Issac, clockwork machines and her bike. Dislikes: The dark, electronic machines, undead, loud noises, jumpscares and (very) small spaces. Family: Mother, the heroes of the sun. Friends: Issac, Siegmoar, Harold. (anyone else?) Enemies: Insert name here. Apperance Lucy is a average sized mobian with lightish blue fur and glassy grey eyes, she wears a headband, a white T-shirt and pair of jeans, and tennis shoes. (I got nothing else plz dont hate) Persoanlity Lucy is a basic outgoing girl with a big smile, she always has had a love for some of the odd things in life other girls her age would not find appealing. She also has had some things she dosent like that most girls dont have, like the dark, and things that come so suddenly. She had always found a facinations with non-electronics stuff especialy clockwork. Lucy enjoys helpping people but she always hesitates before she acts in fear of getting hurt. Story. Lucy was born in mobotropolis, her mother and father took care of her, she went to school, she had friends, she lived life like every other girl, even if she was a bit of a strange one. When she turned 16 something happened, while playing with a few of her friends they decided to act like teenagers and dare eachother to do something stupid, like go into a dark and spooky house, when she went inside she was attacked by ghosts, and because it came out of nowhere in the dark she freaked out and gained a fear of the dark, and jumpscares. When she was 19 things took a turn for the worse, her mother died of illness, her father was fighting cancer, and she was suffering from all the backlash. A split. As her life kept going downhill she developed a split personality disorder in order to cope with it, her 2 halves are her judgement, and they soon got their mind of their own, and they got their form by becoming her shadow, angel wings for positive, good ideas, caring, and selflessness. Demon wings for negativity, lone wolf, bad ideas and attitude. Althought she ignores this half she does sometimes take its advice, every 10 weeks. Explosive personality: Aside from her split, she has also gained fragokinesis, how she got it is a LONG story so im gonna just say that Robotnik did it. Being a hero: She was feeling lost and need a way to escape to she started to do rather questionable things and she even would have turned to violence and crime if it handnt been for her meeting Issac while on her way to a party, Issac told her that she was gifted and could do good in the world if she took of the offer of being a sunlight recruit. and so she took it, and is on her way to being a hero of the sun. Trivia. (im thinking) Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Work In Progress